


Recovery from the Past

by bandgeekwriter



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Injury Recovery, It doesn't really get brought up but my brain decided it was important, Learning about eachother, M/M, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, Trans Roronoa Zoro, devil fruits still exist to a point here, it kinda gets explained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeekwriter/pseuds/bandgeekwriter
Summary: Zoro finds himself recovering from being attacked and Luffy is apparently attracted to his doctor. Who apparently knows something about Sanji's past. Is this man meant to be trusted? Or is Luffy walking them all into a trap?
Relationships: Aokiji | Kuzan/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Nico Robin/Franky, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

Zoro is in deep shit, that much is clear by the look on Sanji's face when he wakes up. That along with the small fact that he's in the hospital, with no recollection on why he was there. He had woken up not terribly long ago, and he's been laid flat on his back. When he had tried to move the pain stopped him before Sanji could.

"The doctor will be in shortly." Sanji had said, soothing back Zoro's hair. "I'll explain everything once you've been checked out."

Since then, a doctor had come and went delivering the news that Zoro had a broken back and was extremely lucky that, that was all that was broken. Sanji has so far avoided offering any sort of explanation, constantly on his phone with a steady stream of. "Yes, he's awake" "Mostly," and "No you can't bring booze to a hospital." Once the cook is done with the calls, Zoro pins him with a hard look.

"What happened?" Sanji sighs and runs a hand through his hair, and Zoro knows that if they weren't in the hospital that the blonde would have a cigarette lit.

"Short version? A lot, an accident happened and here we are." It was obvious that Sanji was choosing his words carefully, giving the bare minimum of details to avoid saying anything incriminating should someone overhear. Zoro raises his eyebrows, but before he can give a verbal response the door busts open.

"Zoro!" Chopper exclaims almost too loud, in a blur of off blue scrubs and shaggy brown hair. "Sanji called and said you woke up; I can't believe it!" The scrubs show that Chopper was probably at work when Sanji had called him. The young doctor quickly grabbed Zoro's chart and starts reading through it, then smiles some more. "Everything looks really good. You should start physical therapy tomorrow and be released by the end of the week." Which Zoro understood that more than what his assigned doctor had said.

"Do you know what happened Chopper? The pervert cook won't tell me anything." Chopper is a good kid, just turned eighteen this year and was already a licensed doctor, and while he's not technically part of the Straw-Hat Gang, he's good friends with the high-ranking members.

"Sanji lost rock, paper, scissors, and has to tell you." A new voice cuts in. The room's occupants look towards the door to see Nami and Usopp.

"Welcome back to the land of the living man." Usopp greets, patting his foot. Zoro nods then Nami ruffles his hair.

"You had us all worried, I should charge you for that!" Then she pauses. "Do you plan on letting your hair grow out?" The red head teases.

"Maybe, have to see if it gets the way while I'm-" Sanji cuts him off.

"Marimo, if you even think about finishing that sentence the way I think you were about to I will tie you to the bed myself." Zoro raises an eyebrow has a silent challenge, and Sanji just meets his gaze head-on.

"Sanji's right Zoro," Chopper intervenes. "You shouldn't be doing any strenuous activity for at least six weeks, even then that's only if your doctor approves. Also, you haven't had your heart medicine in a while so you should avoid getting stressed." The, unless you want to have a heart attack, goes unsaid. Zoro concedes the point and relaxes into the bed. Genetics fucking suck sometimes.

"Where's Luffy and the others?"

"Robin is out of state with Brook, Franky didn't answer his phone so he's probably in the shop, Jimbe is playing diplomat with Vivi, and Luffy was at Ace's when I called."

Which translates to Robin is out committing illegal activities with Brook has her back up. Franky is actually in his shop, Jimbe and Vivi are trying to talk some boss down from killing Luffy, and Luffy was most likely visiting Whitebeard but got sidetracked by his brother.

Zoro’s about to question about what Luffy got himself into this time when there's a knock on the door and a cafeteria worker comes in with a tray.

"Lunch time, dearie." She says with a smile, setting the tray down and leaving as quickly as she came. Sanji moves and checks the contents, nose crinkling in distaste.

"Sitting you up is going to hurt." Chopper warns, grabbing his attention and uses the buttons on the bed until Zoro is sitting up in a relatively decent position for food consumption.

Saying it hurt was a severe understatement. The pain radiating through the swordsman is terrible, like someone is repeatedly taking a sludge hammer into his lower back. By the time he catches his breath the side table has been rolled and positioned so it rested over his lap.

"You should be on liquids, considering you've been unconscious for three weeks, but I guess hospital mush counts." Sanji comments, still displeased over the state of the food his husband has to eat.

Zoro has to stop himself from laughing, because Sanji is a cook, and that sometimes gets overlooked considering his high position in one of the fastest rising gangs in the city, therefore takes the feeding of loved ones seriously. Zoro eats some of the food presented but didn't quite make it to half. Both Chopper and Sanji frown at him but he shrugs it off. He's been out cold for three weeks, sue him if his appetite is raving.

Nami takes control of the conversation, leaning forward, resting her elbow on a knee and her chin in a hand. A cat like smile playing on her features and Zoro wonders how her mother, who Zoro has met, feels about her daughter's knack for trouble.

" _Luffy_ ," She stresses. "Is interested in someone." Whatever he was expecting it sure has hell wasn't that. Zoro nearly chokes on the water he's been sipping at.

"Excuse me?" He asks just in case he heard wrong.

"The cardiologist who's been checking on you." The red head elaborates. "Me and Robin have been looking into him but there's not really much on the surface level."

"Chopper didn't you say you worked with him before?" Usopp chimes in turning to the young doctor.

"Yes, he's a good Doctor, although his bedside manners could use some work." Zoro feels his eyebrows raise. Luffy doesn't just show romantic interest in people. He's never dated someone and at twenty-one, Zoro was beginning to think that the other didn't seeing the point in dating. Hell knows that he didn't until Sanji came along.

"And you guys can't find anything concerning this dude?" Zoro asks just to confirm, Nami nods.

"We have where he went to school and graduation dates, things like that but any personal information just isn't there."

"Well maybe he has a clean record?" Zoro suggests.

"Robin recognized the name so maybe not." Sanji speaks this time, foot tapping.

"So, he's a really normal guy," Usopp starts.

"Or he's somehow managed to hide all of the shit he's done." Zoro concludes, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Luffy is an insanely good judge when it comes to character, and Zoro knows that there has to be something about the cardiologist that stands out to the younger man so much. Despite the temptation to pry, he has to do what he's always done since they met. He can feel the other's stare at him waiting for his response.

"I trust Luffy." He finally says with a sense of finality to it that comes with being someone's right hand man. Zoro doesn't need to open his eyes to know that they are all continuing to stare at him, this time shocked. While they may want to disagree and dig for information, they can't outwardly say anything against Zoro's statement, because it's true for all of them.

Not too long after the conversation about the cardiologist, Luffy slams into the room followed by Ace who reprimands the younger before apologizing to the staff for his brother's rudeness.

"Zoro, I'm happy your awake!" Luffy exclaims cheerfully, sitting on the bed by Zoro's leg. Ace takes an empty seat by the bed and offers him a smile.

"Same here. Sabo wanted to come but he's out of town." The older brother offers. Zoro personally dins it amusing that out of the three brothers that it's Sabo who is viewed has the country's biggest threat.

"It's okay, business is business." He shrugs and Luffy is bursting with excitement.

"Zoro, you have to stay awake long enough to meet someone. So, you can tell Ace not to worry." Luffy claims, like whatever Zoro has to say on the matter will change Ace's mind. Zoro is quite aware that this is going to lead to an argument between the two. Ace lets out an indignant noise and starts.

"Okay, little brother, if you can go a week without a major skirmish, I'll quit worrying about you." The challenge is there on the table and Zoro knows what Luffy is going to say to that, because Nami, Usopp, and Chopper have asked him on multiple occasions to go a week without causing trouble.

"Well maybe if the other bosses weren't assholes." And maybe Zoro can understand why Sabo accepts jobs that take him out of town so often. Before the conversation can escalate the door opens and Sanji enters looking a million times better than when he left, with a bag thrown over a shoulder.

"Thought I felt a headache coming on." The blonde says in way of greeting the brothers, while bending down to place a peck on Zoro's lips. This close Zoro can smell the lingering scent of cigarette smoke, different from Sanji's usual brand.

"You get propositioned?" He asks causing everyone, bar Sanji, to laugh.

"No, the shitty convenience store was sold out of reds." His husband takes the seat opposite of Ace, sighing.

"Oh, you poor baby, not getting the right brand of nicotine."

"I will break your legs." Which is an empty threat, because Zoro couldn't walk right now even if he wanted to. Ace's phone pings and the older male takes on a serious look.

"I have to go." He says, standing. "I'll pull some strings and make sure you can see Marco for your PT, but I'll see you later."

The door barely shuts before it's opening again, and a tall, thin man enters looking at a clipboard. Zoro really wishes that they would leave him alone. He's been up for a few hours and it seems like every moment of peace is disturbed by that god forsaken door.

"Mr. Roronoa, glad to see you're awake. I'm Doctor Traf-"

"Torao!" Luffy cuts off the doctor, and Sanji is kind enough to kick the younger man from his perch because Zoro can't move his legs. The doctor clears his throat.

"Trafalgar." He corrects. "I'm your cardiologist." Ahh Luffy's crush.

"I'd introduce myself, but you already have what you need to know." He offers and the doctor smirks.

"Fair enough. Now that you're awake I want to run a few tests; it says here that your last appointment was a year ago?"

"I don't go frequently because there's not a need." From beside him, Sanji makes a disagreeing noise, and the doctor, what's his name, Torao! Doctor Torao clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

"Well has it stands I want to make sure there's not any new complications."

"There's not a point, I know what my heart is doing." The look on the man's face was of utter disbelief, before the doctor can respond to that, Sanji intervenes.

"You'll have to forgive my husband, while he's built like a tank, he's lacking in the brain department."

"It's okay, although Mr. Roronoa was under the assumption that I was asking him, but in reality, I was telling him." Luffy snickers from his new spot on the floor and all eyes turn to him.

"It's funny seeing Zoro get bossed around." Were they alone Zoro would put out that Luffy is technically his boss, therefore gives him orders all the time.

"Anyways, it's happening before you leave the hospital." With that it's the three of them again, or two, considering the way Luffy bounds after the doctor. At Sanji's pointed look and Zoro sighs.

"I don't know, besides being attractive I can't tell you what Luffy sees in him."

"You're too tired to notice." Sanji observes and Zoro makes a frustrated noise.

"You could just tell me," he suggests. Because he'll never admit to Sanji being right. There was nothing notable this Torao character besides his looks.

"Ah, mon amour, where would the fun be in that?" Sanji teases. "Although I guess I can give you a hint. Pay attention to his hands next time you see him." Then he adds in a softer tone, that so rarely gets used. "Do you want to lay down?" Zoro nods, bracing himself. Which does absolute shit, because the pain is almost worse laying down than it was sitting up. After the bed is adjusted into a comfortable position, Sanji leans down and presses a kiss to Zoro's forehead. "Sleep well, Marimo."


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji watches has his husband drifts off to sleep, breathing becoming deep turning into semi-loud snores. He waits a few more minutes to make sure  Zoro is  actually asleep , before exiting the room, smiling at  all of the lovely nurses that  have to deal with brutes like his Marimo

.

Traffic surprisingly isn’t too shitty, and he makes it across town to Luffy’s in record time. Only to find Franky sitting on the porch with a bottle of cola in his hand. Sanji is about to ask what the hell the older man is doing but then notices the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign hanging on the door. 

“Your work?” Sanji asks, reaching for a cigarette. 

“Nah,  Usopp’s .” Sanji feels a pang of sympathy for whatever  Usopp must have seen or heard. Luffy never locks his door, mostly because he forgets, and partially because he wants to be  be accessible to the Straw-Hat members for whatever case.

“And you’ve been sitting here for how long? Being a voyeur?”

“ Well the Missus is out of town, a man’s  gotta have some entertainment.” Franky the  ever confident pervert defends his actions. 

“I can’t believe an angel like Robin married such a pervert.” Sanji has long since ran out of insults for Franky, because the guy has such thick skin.

“Believe me brother, I ask myself that question  everyday .” The older man says genuinely. 

Jokes aside Sanji can literally see where Franky is coming from. The man was in a terrible accident when he was young and since then had to have  _ a lot _ of work done. While he doesn’t look completely terrible, something about him just looks  really fake . Whereas Robin is a sight to behold, with long legs, and gorgeous black hair that looks like silk, and smart to boot.  Yeah Sanji  definitely knows where his friend is coming from.

“Yeah, you and the  Mosshead struck  gol -” A loud moan from inside the house cuts him off, but it also reminds Sanji about why he was there. Franky lets out a laugh and turns serious. 

“Seriously Bro, how’s  Zoro ?”

“He’s hurting but trying to hide it, so nothing new there. But I’m sure a familiar face wouldn’t be unwelcomed.” Franky nods. 

“Sorry I was in the shop most of today, Ice for brains is out of town and needed someone to supervise  hsi men.” 

Sanji is constantly forgetting that Franky’s brother is the mayor of the city. The blonde shrugs in response. 

“We figured that was the case, it’s not a big deal.” 

They sit in companionable silence, Sanji personally trying to ignore  any and all sounds emitting from the house. Until the door creaks open and the cardiologist from the hospital walks out. They all stand there frozen. Gold eyes never leaving their faces, although a blush rising to the Doctor’s face betrays his stony expression.

“Can we pretend we didn’t see each other?” 

“No  can do brother, once Luffy decides he likes someone we all are stuck with them.” Franky speaks first, completely undermining what Sanji was about to say. Although the blonde lets it slide because the older man does have a point. If how the original ten of the Straw-Hats came to be is any indication. 

Luffy comes out a second later, and oh fuck. Sanji can’t hate someone who makes Luffy look like that. Luffy has a content look on his face and it happens so rarely for the younger man, who’s constantly seeking the next adventure or fight, or something to stave of whatever his mind decided is the most boring thing of the day. Either way Sanji  has to like the guy now. 

“Oh, Sanji! Franky! I didn’t know that you  where here.” For someone who is easily making their way onto the Government’s most wanted list, Luffy doesn’t make much of an effort  ot hide the fact that he’s leading a gang. Then his expression turns serious the blissed  out look almost completely disappearing. “Are you here to talk about  Zoro ?” Sanji is too keenly aware of how the outsider in their company shifts at the mention of the swordsman, almost has if he’s interested? No, the guy just had sex with Luffy, intrigued, maybe. 

**_ There’s not much of a point in hiding it.  _ ** Sanji thinks, stubbing out the cigarette. 

“Yeah,” because even if Sanji wasn’t married to  Zoro , the shitty swordsman is still a Straw-Hat and you don’t fuck with one of them and come out unscathed.

“Okay go on in, I want to tell Torao goodbye.” 

They make their way in the house. Sanji starts a fresh pot of coffee, and Luffy comes in when it’s about  half way done. Sanji leans against the counter.

“What’s the plan?” 

“ Usopp thinks that he found something on the license plate, Robin and Brook are going to  chekci it out  n their way back and see if it’s worth the trip.”

“There’s also the metal they took out of  Zoro’s wounds, everyone thought it was from his knee plate.” Frank starts. Right because the bastards who attacked also knew  Zoro leaves his legs open, though the fact they got his bad knee was probably luck. “Well, it’s the wrong kind of metal for that. This came from the bat.” Sanji is relieved to hear that they won’t have to put  Zoro through  _ another  _ surgery. Luffy’s expression is dark in a way that it is so rarely and Sanji knows that the leader is having a similar murderous urge has himself. “Anyways, the metal isn’t used that frequently anymore, so we could most likely trace it, if  Usopp’s location is right.” The older man concludes. 

“We wait for  Zoro to get better.” Sanji starts at that, but Luffy continues. “Because he’ll want to kick their asses too.”  Well he’s not wrong. As soon as  Zoro can move without hurting he’s going to be itching for a fight and right now it’s their job to make sure he gets it.

When Sanji closes the door to his and  Zoro’s apartment he leans his back on it and slides down. Today was exhausting. But  Zoro is awake now, despite what every other doctor said, they would take one look at his husband’s medical record and their face would turn grim. A dry laugh escapes him,  Zoro sometimes runs on sheer spite without even knowing. 

Sanji reaches for his pack of cigarettes,  Zoro was right they really aren’t the right brand, but nicotine is still nicotine. He nearly crushes the pack when he remembers why he went outside the night  Zoro was attacked. So many, “what ifs” are running through his head. What if he brought his extra pack inside that night? What if he decided to text  Zoro to stop at the car and pick them up? What if... 

“Damnit!” Sanji throws the pack across the room and buries his head in his hands.  Zoro is fine, or he will be at the very least. Still the scene from three weeks ago flash through his mind. How his leg stopped the bat inches from  Zoro’s head, in what would undoubtedly have been a fatal blow. His phone vibrates and when he glances at it Sanji is surprised to see a message from Ace.

_ We need to talk. Not now but soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so far to everyone who's read, commented, or left a kudos. Has always if there is something that doesn't quite make sense feel free to ask down below and I'll see everyone next week!


	3. Chapter 3

Robin steps out of the bathroom, her hair still  damp to see Brook frowning at the file they recently acquired. 

“Ahh, Miss Robin, I’m afraid that this is more your area of expertise.” The thin man says apologetically. Robin looks at the offered file and sighs,  She understands perfectly well that gangs have the need to communicate in codes but sometimes it’s ridiculous. 

“You can go take a shower now, the water should still be hot.” Brook nods and stretches to the point where his spine audibly pops.

“I will thank you. Though before I do, I have a question,” Robin fixes him with a blank stare that unnerves most everybody, but Brook isn’t deterred. “May I see your panties?” Robin shifts so the shorts she’s using has pajamas ride up her thighs. 

“Brook, I would remind you that I’m married but that’s never worked  before so I’ll say this.” She looks up at him through her lashes. “I’m an assassin and have killed people for  less, and got away with it.” Brook’s musical laughter echoes has he enters the bathroom. Robin gets comfortable with the file and smiles softly, after so many years of being alone she finally has a family. 

The code has it turns out is in Spanish, after that it’s easy enough to pick out the important parts. Looking at the notes she sighs. Nothing about what they’re looking for.

_Corazon_

_Execution_

_Traitor_

_New law._

Although the fact someone was dumb enough to betray the  Donquixote Gang is news to Robin. Her phone brings her out of her thoughts. And upon seeing the ID she answers. 

“Hello?” 

“What’s up foxy lady, anything interesting?” Franky’s voice sounds through the speaker, and Robin laughs at the phrasing used. Franky for  all of his intelligence always manages to sound like a dad trying sound cool in front of their kid’s friends.

“Not really, although the collecting process was interesting.” To say the least, the informant tried to declare his loyalty to the  Donquixote Family but within minutes Robin had the location of the file. 

“ Well that’s something anyways. Any idea when you’ll be back?” 

“The end of the week if all goes well.” 

“Super! Did you hear that  Zoro -bro is awake?” The conversation continues like a well listened to song where the listening knows  all of the words, until Franky  has to hang up. “ Oh before I go, Luffy’s  bangin ’ that doctor guy, Torao I think.”

“Really, I sure hope that they’re using protection.” Franky laughs at her response.

“Not a big deal with dudes. Ahh, shit I really  have to go now. I love you stay safe.” 

“I love you too.” 

Robin leans back in her chair, closing her eyes. That’s another mystery to solve, Luffy’s fixation on  Zoro’s cardiologist, Law Trafalgar. Her eyes snap open and look back at her  notes . Could it be?  No she’s probably just being  over protective of Luffy. Then again, there’s the fact that neither her  or Nami have been able to find out any personal information on the guy. 

_ New Law(?) _ Robin corrects in her notes and allows herself to relax again, she has ways of getting people to talk.

Zoro is going to murder somebody. Perhaps it’s going to be Marco for making him do these stretches that normally wouldn’t  effect him but now feels like someone is driving an icepick into his back. Or Ace for putting the blonde up to this.  Definitely the assholes that attacked him. Who goes for a  guys knees on the first blow?  Zoro should have been paying more attention on his walk home from the dojo instead of having Sanji pick him up like usual. It’s not uncommon for him to be targeted by someone out to get revenge on Luffy. What is uncommon is how badly he got the shit beat out of him. 

Hands adjusting his stance brings him back to the present.  Well that, and the hammering feeling that intensifies from  actually stretching the right way. 

“If you don’t do these right now, you’ll be hurting more in the long run.” Marco comments, keeping his hands by  Zoro’s side, just in case the swordsman overbalances whichever way.  Zoro only nods, biting his tongue to prevent from saying that it hurts now. Because Marco, has a doctor,  is aware of the fact that having a  broken back hurts like hell, and his mother would undoubtedly roll in her grave if  Zoro ever complained about pain. 

After what feels like forever  Zoro is taken back to his room, which is surprisingly empty. He’s aware that Sanji won’t be in until after lunch but the fact Luffy or one of the others isn’t here is just shocking. 

“I know you’re sick of me touching you, but it will be a lot less problematic if you have help.” Marco states, locking the wheelchair in place. “I’ll give Sanji a list of exercises you can do at home to avoid stiffness between appointments.” 

“You don’t do that thing at work.”  Zoro notes, and Marco steps back to look at him. 

“I don’t do a lot of things at  work, you’re going to have to be more specific.” The blonde points out and  Zoro concedes the  point .

“That thing you do at the end of talking.” Marco  actually laughs at that and shakes his head. 

“Some view it has unprofessional  yoi .”  Zoro doesn’t really understand that, but he makes a note to ask Ace more about it when Marco wasn’t around. 

Marco moves to lift  Zoro but the door opens and Dr. Torao walks in. 

“Dr.  Newgate , I can take it from here.” Marco is tense at the intrusion, which is odd. Because  all of the times  Zoro’s been around the older man he’s always been relaxed, unless him and Torao have  some kind of history or maybe they just don’t get along well. God knows him and Sanji couldn’t get along for more than five minutes in the beginning. That might be a bad example considering that Marco is married to  Ace but the explanation still stands.

“Dr. Trafalgar, I can-”

“You have another patient waiting.”  Okayyy . Something is  definitely fishy . Marco doesn’t say anything just nods and leaves the room. Then Torao is in the blonde’s place. 

“You sure you can lift me, Skinny?”  Zoro asks hesitantly, eyeing the tall man, who is sleeping with his boss so  Zoro doesn’t feel the need to be formal with him. 

“Trust me I’ve lifted heavier people than you, back when I was doing clinicals.” The doctor wraps  Zoro’s arm over his shoulder and instructs him how to move. After what feels like twenty minutes  Zoro is in bed and Torao adjusts the  bed so his feet are slightly elevated. “It should help with any swelling.” He offers in explanation.

“You have a first name or am I just going to have to keep calling you Torao?”  Zoro teases, and the other man rolls his eyes.

“I don’t believe that’s any of your business  Roronoa-ya , but to prevent any other terrible nicknames, it’s Law.”  Zoro must have made a face at the name because Law immediately adds. “I don’t judge your hair for being naturally green, so you can’t judge my name.” 

“I think you just did.”  Zoro points out, this is a familiar song and dance.  Usually Sanji picking fun at his hair while  Zoro does the same about the cook’s eyebrows. Law’s face turns into one of disbelief and then he schools his expression. 

“You’re EKG is scheduled for tomorrow.”

“Is that all you wanted to say?”  Zoro prods, still slightly bothered by his and Marco’s interaction. 

“I was curious what your husband sees in you, but I guess wit and brute force make a good combination.” Then  Zoro is left alone, so when the insult finally  clicks he’s yelling.

“Hey!” Into an empty room.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanji sits across from Ace and suppresses the urge to kick the man’s head in. Because Ace D.  Portgas is a bastard who has been sitting on this information for weeks.

“I had to talk it over with Pops and the others to make sure I could tell you without jeopardizing the security of the situation.” Is Ace’s explanation which makes a stupid amount of sense but Sanji is still seething.

“You  _ knew,”  _ The blonde hisses, weeks of anger finally boiling to the surface. “You fucking knew who it was that tried to kill someone who’s supposed to be your friend and you decided that making sure some geezer was okay with you telling me?” 

Sanji stands grateful that they chose the  Baratie of all places to meet, because he could easily obtain the privacy needed for  _ this  _ conversation. 

“Sanji you need to calm down.” Ace says quietly, which only serves to piss Sanji off even more. He snaps, kicking out at Ace’s chair hard enough  t o send it falling backwards along with the older man. Ace rolls with it, tucking himself in to prevent injury. Sanji crosses the distance and Ace meets his glare unflinchingly.

“Do you think an apology is going to make this better?” Sanji asks, not that he’s really looking for an answer.

“Do you think that kicking the shit out of me is going to? Because it won’t.” Sanji lashes out again but Ace dodges, rolling so he can get on his feet. “Newsflash blondie, you’re trying to do the same to me what they did to  Zoro .” That causes him to freeze which gives Ace enough time to start speaking. “The Whitebeards have been tracking these guys for three years now. And we’re finally closing in on them.  So I’m not asking you has a rival gang member, I’m asking you has a friend. Please let us try to handle this before someone else gets hurt.”

Sanji doesn’t move, mulling it over in his head then some pieces click. 

“They’re the ones that-” Ace nods, expression grim. 

“I’m sorry that you guys got involved in this. But he’s been looking n for more ways to take us out. My guess is that he’s trying to mess with Luffy to fuck with me. Or he thought that going after  Zoro would throw us  off of his scent.”

“Does Luffy know?” Ace shakes his head. 

“I suspect that you’re going to tell him though.” Sanji glances at the clock and sighs. 

“I’ll give you guys one shot, after that the Straw-Hats are going to get involved.” Because this means just as much to Ace as it does to Sanji, and his friend will be devastated if he misses this chance.

“Thank you.”

When Sanji arrives at the hospital  Zoro is asleep and he can’t fight the smile at the sight. His husband is so rarely  relaxed to the fullest extent , even during his so called ‘naps’ where he pretends to be asleep but is actually listening to everything around him. Sanji suspects that they have him on an ungodly  amount of painkillers, to compensate for his insane metabolism. The doctors most likely think that  Zoro is an addict at this point, and that thought itself is laughable. 

When they first started getting intimate  Zoro was reluctant to do so because he heard that it can be addictive to some people. Sanji for his part had just blinked and then laughed, taking his then boyfriend’s face in his hands and kissing him senseless. 

Sanji sighs, running a hand down his face. It’s going to be a real drag once they get home, because no doctor in their right mind would prescribe the  amount of painkillers needed to make a dent in the Marimo’s pain. On the bright side they do have Chopper under their belt, so if it comes to it the young man can help. 

“You shouldn’t make that face for too long, it will get stuck like that.” Sanji startles, jerking causing him to nearly fall out of his chair. Grey eyes meet his. 

“Like you have room to talk,” Sanji teases. “Did the wind change while you were training one day causing you to end up with that expression?”  Zoro rolls his eyes, and Sanji suspects that the teasing laced insult is rather ineffective, considering the  amount of times that Sanji practically worshipped  Zoro’s body during their more intimate moments.

“At least I can think whenever there’s a woman around.” 

“I can think whenever there’s a lady around!” Sanji defends himself.  Zoro gives him a rather pointed look then says.

“I meant with my upstairs brain, Cook.” Then immediately winces, Sanji is standing before his brain registers the movement. 

“Do you need anything?” 

“No, if I have to ask for anymore meds, they’ll admit me into a rehab facility.”

There’s a short knock on the door before  it’s opening and a beauty walks in.

“You can leave.”  Zoro immediately says and the girl huffs.

“I came all of this way and that’s how you greet me.” 

“Oi, why don’t you show some respect, Marimo.” Sanji insists.

“ Firstly I didn’t ask you to come, and second she hasn’t earned my respect.” Sanji opens his mouth to defend the wonderful lady’s honor, but she beats him to the punch. Laughing in that unique way of hers. 

“ ** horohorohoro ** ** ,  ** Well I can report back to Daddy that there’s nothing to be worried about at least.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.”  Zoro grits out, and Perona rolls her eyes.

“You obviously do. Normal people don’t go around asking their own father to cut them own, quite literally, I should add.” She takes a seat on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on one of  Zoro’s ankles, where they all know lay scars from the swordsman trying to cut them off, another point in Perona’s argument.

“That was five years ago, and I survived.” 

Sanji really didn’t expect his father-in-law to show up at the news that  Zoro is awake.  Mihawk has a very...special brand of affection, especially when it came to his children. Although Sanji can’t judge what qualifies has normal in that catego ry, seeing has Zeff literally concussed him one time by kicking him in the head. Although the shitty geezer never tried to cut him in half, so he likes to think that he still has some expectations. 

“That doesn’t really help your point.” Perona says this like she’s explaining something to a very hard-headed  two year old . “By the way, Daddy is going to stop by on his way home from work.” That gets  Zoro’s attention and his eyes narrow. 

“No.” For whatever reason  Zoro’s dad has always been his biggest obstacle. “It’s too far out of his way.”  Zoro tries to reason, then his brow furrows. “How did you guys even know?” 

“He’s a Warlord. Even if he’s not your emergency  contact he still has eyes and ears everywhere. Besides it still gets announced when it seems like someone is targeting him or his family.” Perona explains, like just anyone would be dumb enough to attack a Warlord, who are gang leaders protected by the Government in exchange for information.

“Sanji called, didn’t he.”  Zoro deadpans and both Sanji and Perona sputter.

“They’re family, they have the right to know.” Sanji justifies. “And it’s only like ten minutes off of your dad’s route.” 

“For someone who doesn’t get lost trying to find their way out of a wet paper bag.” Perona corrects.    
”Okay I get it!” Zoro snaps. “What time is it?”

“2:30, why?” Perona glances at her phone.

“ So I can kill you then myself before the old man gets here.” 

“Too late.” Everyone turns to look at the newcomer, a slim man with pale skin and striking yellow eyes. “It seems that you didn’t die after all.”  Mihawk comments dryly, like one would when talking about something mundane has exposed to an attempt on their kid’s life. He gives  Zoro a once over. “Training is still going well I assume.” 

“You mean before someone decided that my back would make a good location to batting practice? Then yeah.” 

Sanji has never met  Zoro’s mother, she died back when his husband was a kid. But he’s seen pictures and hopes for the love of anything holy that he only inherited her looks because he can’t imagine what those family dinners would be like with two gruff people occasionally grunting in response to a question,  Mihawk’s cold demeaner, and Perona’s unique personality. If that’s the  case then it’s a miracle the family is still alive.

“I’ve told you to watch your knees.” That almost sounds like a parent who’s told their child not to run in the halls one too many times.

“It wouldn’t have been an issue if I had my swords.” A glance at the heart monitor, informs Sanji that a change of subject is needed. 

“ Mihawk , how’s business going?” 

“Well thank you. Now would you mind leaving me and my children alone for a few minutes?” Sanji grits his teeth, the tone is almost too close to the dismissal his own biological family used to give him. Thankfully  Zoro speaks up before Sanji can put his foot in his mouth. 

“I’m going to talk to him about it either way, so there’s not much of a point.”

Mihawk’s expression doesn’t change, but Sanji has the distinct feeling that  Zoro has pissed him off somehow.

“Once you’re well enough I want you to start coming home to train more often.” Sanji watches has  Zoro tilts his head. “I believe it’s time we test your swordsmanship.” Sanji can see in Zoo’s eyes that this is something that he’s been both dreading and excited for. 

“Is that all you have to say?” Sanji has long since discovered that being stoic is a family trait.

“I’ll check in again in six weeks.” Once  Mihawk leaves Perona turns to  Zoro , exasperated. 

“Couldn’t you have talked like a normal person?”

“I agree with Perona on this  Mosshead . I didn’t like the sound of that conversation.” Sanji admits and  Zoro rolls his eyes. “Oi! Don’t roll your eyes! I’m worried about you.”

“I don’t need your worry, Shit Cook.”

“Why you idiotic, piece of shit, moss for brains-”

“ ** Horohorohoro ** ** ,  ** How old are you guys anyways?” Perona teases, standing. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” She pats  Zoro’s ankle, and pecks Sanji’s cheek. “Try not to kill each other until then.”

Once alone  Zoro glares tiredly at him and  says . 

“Never call my family again, unless I’m already dead.” And Sanji just laughs .


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro is finally home and that allows him to fully relax. Although the pain that’s coursing through his body doesn’t help, neither does Sanji’s fretting. Not over him, not too much anyways. No the damn love cook is fretting over the fact that the ladies are coming over, to help celebrate Zoro’s homecoming. 

Zoro for his part just wanted a nice meal and a bath and to sleep in his own bed next to his husband. He would like to do more than sleep but the constant pain reminds him that anything strenuous would be a bad idea. That, and the fact Sanji would have a conniption fit if Zoro so much has breathed a word of wanting to have sex in his current state. 

“Oi, Mosshead come on. Bath time. Can’t have you stinking up the place when the ladies get here. 

Thus begins the arduous process of getting into the tub. Which makes Zoro a little bit crazy. He should be able to do this by himself but Sanji has to help him now and that only serves to grate Zoro’s nerves. He’s an independent person by nature so to have the need for someone to help him pisses him off. For now though he’s only able to take five steps at a time before the pain overtakes him. All of the Doctors and Therapists say that he’s doing better than most do at this stage, but it’s still not enough. 

Once in the bath he lets the hot water wash over him and relax overworked muscles. Sanji is perched on the edge of the tub and hels him wash. 

“Let me sit for a minute.” Zoro requests once all of the suds are rinsed off and Sanji rubs his shoulders. 

“Are you sure you’re good to have everyone over?” His husband inquires and Zoro nods. 

“Even if I wasn’t they would just invite themselves over anyways.” He leans slightly into the deceptively soft touch. Sanji’s hands have always been nice. Zoro thinks, feeling the long fingers splay across his back. The cook makes an agreeing noise. 

“Especially once Luffy gets word I’m cooking a lot.” 

Zoro dozes off and he’s gently coaxed awake. The process begins again. Once in the wheelchair Sanji asks. 

“Bed or couch?” Zoro would like to go to bed, he’s finally relaxed enough and it’s been ages since he’s been in his own bed, but it would be pointless. 

“Couch, if I go to bed now I’m not getting back up again tonight.” 

A few hours later Nami and Vivi arrive. Unsurprisingly Sanji turns into a noodle, offering them drinks and snacks to tide them over until dinner. Vivi takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch and smiles at Zoro. While Nami takes up a recliner and puts her feet on the coffee table, like she owns the place. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t visit you in the hospital, things have been crazy.” Vivi offers sincerely and Zoro is seriously proud of how much she’s grown these last few years. 

“It’s fine, shit happens. Especially when Luffy is involved.” He shrugs and Nami laughs. 

“Ha! I told you that, but you didn’t believe me.” 

“Yes dear, we all know that you possess some form of clairvoyance.” Vivi teases and Nami sticks her tongue out. 

Robin and Franky let themselves in, Zoro is sure the only reason Nami didn’t do so is because Vivi was with her. Robin perches on the arm of the couch beside Zoro and Franky loudly greets. 

“What’s up Bro? You’re looking pretty alright all things considered.” Zoro raises his brow in response to the question, not taking offence merely pointing out that he can’t do much of anything at the moment. 

“I appreciate the complement.” He finally says then glances at Robin. “How’d you get him to wear pants?” Robin looks at him in that way of hers that makes it seem like she knows everything and answers. 

“The same way I imagine you get our dear cook to go along with whatever idea you have.” Vivi blushes at the other’s response and Zoro laughs. He oftentimes forgets that Vivi’s upbringing was more conservative than most of theirs therefore isn’t used to how open the couple can be at times. 

“Say no more.” Zoro commands for the sake of Vivi’s heart and a headache later in the form of Sanji defending a woman’s modesty. 

“So, tell me something Swordsman,” Robin leans over him, dark hair forming a curtain around them. “How would like me to dispose of those who attacked you?” 

Before Zoro could respond he apartment door slams open and Luffy enters along with Usopp and Law?! 

“I brought Torao!” Luffy announces and Law makes a face of disbelief at Luffy’s bluntness and Zoro finds it amusing. 

“Grab a beer Torao.’” Zoro nods towards the kitchen. 

“I’m going to pass. I have to work tomorrow morning. A surgery.” 

“I thought you were a cardiologist.” Zoro points out. 

“He’s a surgeon,” Robin comments. “Usually anyways, although he’s also a cardiologist who is on call at the hospital. Upon hearing of your condition, they called him. Isn’t that right.” Her blue eyes flick across the room to the doctor with a predatory look in them. “Surgeon of Death.” 

There’s a sudden tension in the room, and Law’s eyes narrow stance shifting into something Zoro knows too well. The doctor is a swordsman. Vivi’s hand goes to her pocket where Zoro knows a garrote resides. Nami’s reaching into the recliner to pull out the remote, most likely to throw incase things got out of hand. 

“You most certainly are a knowledgeable one.” Law glances at the room’s occupants. “Devil Child.” 

Franky stands from his spot on the floor and starts towards Law and Zoro looks back where Sanji has started leaning against the doorway. 

“That’s enough!” All eyes turn to Vivi who is now standing dark eyes fierce and blue hair falling down to her waist. “Franky stand down,” Vivi commands her half-brother. “Dr.Trafalgar you have to right to come here and disrespect our friend.” 

“Princess Vivi,” Sanji takes a step into the room and Luffy stops everything. 

“I told Torao some things but he’s still being closed off.” Luffy pouts. “But he’ll tell me eventually and if he’s a bad guy I’ll kick his ass.” 

Zoro relaxes and Sanji comes to stand behind him and Robin, there’s the sound of a lighter clicking accompanied by the smell of cigarettes, this time the right brand. 

“If you insult one of the ladies again I’ll have to kick your ass all of the way down the stairs to the lobby and then some.” 

Law raises a brow and backs down. Nami claps her hands. 

“Okay! Enough that. We’re here to have a good time not kill each other.” Then she turns to Zoro. “You don’t even think about getting up or else I’ll break your kneecaps.” 

“One’s metal, so good luck with that Witch.” Sanji makes a defensive noise and Nami waves him off. 

“Sanji, don’t burn the food please.” Sanji goes back into the kitchen muttering something about useless men. Zoro wonders when his husband goes into these rants on useless men, that he’s talking about himself as well. 

“Grab a water then.” Zoro says has if a death match never threatened to break out in his living room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a relatively short chapter looking back on it, but I really like it.

Law doesn’t know how he ends up in these situations, but he suspects that it has something to do with Karma from back when he treated Cora like shit, but the damn Straw Hat and his magnetic personality. 

Law tried to get rid of him but after the second week, something stuck. Law takes his shirt off and throws it into the laundry basket in the corner. He’s about to go shower but the phone starts ringing. He’s tempted to ignore it and rest, but if it’s work then he would just be putting someone else out. A glance at the caller ID makes him pause. 

“Hello?” 

“Is that how you answer the phone now?” The voice on the other end teases. 

“Cora.” 

“Seriously that tone of voice, one would think you worked at a cemetery rather than a hospital.” Before Law can quip back something along the lines that working at a cemetery would probably be more peaceful then working at a hospital Cora continues. “Just to confirm, I haven’t done anything that made you want to kill me again have I?” 

“Not recently.” Law hears the intake of breath and knows that Cora is in one of those moods he gets in where he finally has Law on the phone and therefore will talk to him about anything and everything that comes to mind, completely ignoring Law’s displeasure about phone conversations. “How’s Ice?” 

“You still call him that?” Cora asks and Law is somewhat pleased to hear the surprised note in his parent’s voice. “Never mind, Kuzan is good. Although finding a new job is hard for the both of us.” 

Law makes a sympathetic noise, being a spy (Cora) and being discharged from the World Government (Kuzan) doesn’t exactly make for a good resume. 

“You could always-” Law is about to offer but Cora cuts him off. 

“Law, I’m the parent let me worry about it. I just thought you would like to know.” Law is 28 years old so he can and will worry about whatever he damn well pleases. 

“Anything else going on?” 

“I taught you that trick, don’t think it will work on me.” Cora reprimands. “Actually there is something.” Law doesn’t like that tone. 

“Cora-” His dad sighs and Law can imagine him reaching for a pack of cigarettes. 

“We need to talk in person, Kuzan has an interview in town next week. I’ll stop by then. Just keep your guard up.” Cora warns, like Law ever lets his guard down to begin with. “You know I did have an interesting conversation with Bepo and Shachi the other day.” 

Law has a very distinct feeling about where this conversation is going and he really doesn’t want to talk about it. He’s going to kill those two. 

“Tell me was Penguin present for this conversation? I need to know for strictly medical purposes of course.” 

“More like to make a hit list.” Cora mumbles and there’s a fwik of a lighter. 

“You’re supposed to quit.” Law scolds, because Cora’s body has taken a beating through the years and doesn’t need to damage in any other way. 

“I’ve cut back.” At the answering silence Cora insists. “Really I have! Ask Kuzan.” 

“I might, don’t tempt me. Anyways names of who was present during your little chat with Bepo and Shachi.” 

“Penguin may or may not have been there, trying to get them not to tell me, but that’s besides the point. Are you actually seeing someone?” Law briefly wonders if he should take offence to the incredulous tone, then thinks back to the clusterfuck of last night at Roronoa’s apartment. How Luffy stood up for him for no other reason than he wanted to. 

“It’s complicated.” Law finally says for lack of a better answer. 

“Is it really Luffy D. Monkey?” 

“I’m going to murder all of you slowly.” Law grits out. 

“How else am I supposed to know about all of the hot tea in your life right now?! You never talk about anything other than work.” Law doesn’t know what’s worse, Cora using the phrase “hot tea” or the fact his friends are fucking turncoats. 

“Work is all I do Cora.” There’s a noise in response accompanied by a thud that Law associates with the other man being clumsy. “I just got off, I’m literally going to shower than to bed. I’ll call you on my break tomorrow. I promise.” 

Law doesn’t make it to the shower, he just lays on his bed with his shirt off contemplating the advantages and disadvantages of moving then he’s dozing off. He does know that he’s woken up by a persistent knocking on the door and groans. He just wants to sleep. He opens the door with a little more force than necessary. 

“My, something’s got your panties in a twist.” A voice drawls slowly. Law feels his eyes widen in shock. 

“Ice! What are you doing here. Cora said that you weren’t in town into next week.” His stepfather, and Cora had married after Law had moved out so Law doesn’t really know what to call his relationship with Aokiji, steps into the apartment and kicks off his shoes. 

“I was in the area.” Is offered like that explains everything. 

“Thought I felt a cold front coming in.” Law mutters. “Cora called.” 

“Hmmm,” Kuzan hums and looks around. “You have company? It took an awfully long time for you to answer the door.” 

“I was asleep.” Law is knows that this is about now. One of them needed to drop by unannounced to see if they could catch Luffy here. 

“Rocinante said that you have a boyfriend.” 

“Yeah and he’s not here 24/7.” Law really doesn’t understand the interest in his personal life. 

“Luffy D. Monkey,” Kuzan says the name slowly, has if testing it out. “I worked with his grandfather.” That gets Law’s attention. Law knows that Luffy is a gang leader, one that’s quickly becoming a thorn in the Government’s side, and Law has never heard anything about his boyfriend’s family aside from his brothers, but the way the room drops a couple of degrees is quite telling about what his stepfather thinks of Luffy or at very least his grandfather.

Law for his part doesn’t have room to judge Luffy for his occupation because he had ran with the Donquixote Family when he was just a child, sick and wanting to cause carnage like the Government did in Flevance. Until Cora-san showed him compassion, genuine compassion, not the fake smile Doflamingo is always wearing. Cora had also kidnapped him and found one of the ‘Devil’s Miracle Drug’. Cora-san had managed to steal one of the injections and give it to Law. 

The drug itself varies from vial to vial, but it gives people inhuman abilities and a strange weakness to Sea Water, that Law hasn’t look too much into. Either way Law ended up being able to make small blue sphere’s that he calls “rooms” where he can manipulate anything within it. It’s part of the reason why he’s such a sought after surgeon and why he got the moniker ‘Surgeon of Death.’ Law is aware that Luffy also has taken one of these for whatever reason. 

“He’s not a threat to me.” Law tries to sooth any worries. 

“I’m aware but-” 

There’s the sound of the door slamming open and Law mentally winces, there’s a brief pause and then. 

“Torao! I let myself in. Your door was unlocked.” Law watches how Kuzan slowly mouths ‘Torao,’ then calls back. 

“I actually have company right now Luffy.” Then there’s a hand on his shoulder and Law braces himself just has a body slams into his back. 

“Not a threat huh?” Aokiji mocks and Law would kick him out if it wouldn’t result in a bigger headache in the future. 

“Are you a friend of Torao’s?” Luffy asks, hooking his chin over Law’s shoulder. 

“I’m his stepfather.” Law wishes the floor would open up and swallow him whole. 

“I thought his parents are dead.” Luffy asks confused. 

“His adoptive father is my husband. I’ve heard a lot about you from your grandfather.” Law feels the way Luffy tenses against his back and that is shocking. 

“Grandpa?” Luffy tightens his grip on Law and now he is curious. 

“Yeah, real good friend of mine.” 

Kuzan leaves a few hours after and time finds Law and Luffy pressed together on his bed. Luffy has his face buried in Law’s neck. Law is aware that the conversation about his grandfather set him on edge.

“What’s wrong? This isn’t like you.” They haven’t been together long but Law has been able to read Luffy like a book. A really loud, annoying book but an easy book none the less. 

“My grandpa technically raised me Ace and Sabo though he just gave us to some thieves and came along once every couple of months to train us. He wanted us to be Marines. It wasn’t but it it’s awkward.” Luffy explains and Law thinks he understands the feeling. Back when he worshipped Doflamingo and couldn’t see why Cora would want to betray and man who would offer a home to someone like Law, when he was dying of White Lead Poisoning. Law runs his fingers through Luffy’s hair and feels the younger relax. 

“When I was younger I was sick,” Law starts and one of Luffy’s hands moves to rest on a patch of skin on Law’s torso that ever regained any pigment. A silent question if Luffy was capable of such a thing. “Someone was kind enough to take me in but it was more for their own amusement then my benefit. If I stayed-” Law cuts himself off, he never allowed himself to think about what would have happened if he’s stayed with Doflamingo. “I’d either be dead or an expendable shield.” 

“Who was it?” Luffy asks and Law is surprised at the question. 

“It doesn’t matter.” Law insists and Luffy shakes his head. 

“It does. I want to know who made you sad so I can kick their ass.” If they hold each other a little tighter after that neither of them says comments on it.


	7. Chapter 7

Sanji is awake before the sun and it’s not just out of a cook’s habit He had a nightmare, which is so dumb because a nightmare hasn’t bothered him this much since he was first with Zeff, but here he is. Laying awake, chain smoking while watching Zoro just breathe. He can still feel the tacky sweat on his skin that feels almost too much like drying blood and he definitely should go and take a shower but he just wants to be near his husband right now. 

He’ll give himself five more minutes then he’s going to get cleaned up. Sanji busies himself by watching the minute expressions that cross Zoro’s face. When they first got together Sanji had spent countless hours trying to find an open expression. Zoro, in the time Sanji has known him, has never been afraid to speak his mind but his facial expressions are almost always guarded. Now though Sanji likes to think that he has the reading of Zoro memorized. The slight twitch at his eye when something really pisses him off, the soft look when he talks about Kuina and the proud one whenever his students do well. 

“Cook what are you doing up?” Zoro’s speech is slurred from sleep, so it sounds more like “‘k wha’ are, you ‘in ‘p” then anything else but Sanji has learned to speak Marimo over the years so it’s no issue understanding him. Sanji also thinks that if his husband had the capacity to get drunk this is what he would sound like. 

“Thinking.” 

“Thought I told you to stop that.” Sanji laughs, stubbing out the smoldering butt of the most recent cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand. 

“Not all of us can empty our heads at will.” 

“Right must be too much for you to handle.” 

“More like too many thoughts can cause moss to wither.” Zoro glares at him. 

“Just wait until I can wield my swords again. I’m going to cut you.” Sanji smirks at the threat. 

“There’s a line of people waiting to kick your ass, and I’m the first so I doubt you’ll be doing much cutting.” 

“I’ll do it out of spite.” Sanji doesn’t doubt that if anyone with a broken back would be able to fight back whilst recovering it would be Zoro. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask about the challenge Mihawk gave you.” 

“Yeah, I plan on being out of the wheel chair by the end of the week.” Sanji opens his mouth and Zoro covers it with his hand. “I know what you’re going to say. Marco’s told me, Law has told me, so has Chopper. Hell even Franky has. “So please just be quiet.” 

Sanji bites the hand covering his mouth, not enough to hurt but enough to be a warning. Steel grey eyes meet his and it feels a little like falling in love all over again. Zoro’s determination and passion have always been an attractive force, and despite the aforementioned stoicism his eyes have always held fierce emotion. Zoro removes his hand and wipes it on Sanji’s shirt in retaliation. 

“I was going to offer to cook dinner for your father and sister.” Zoro pushes himself up on his hands and winces. Sanji adjusts the pillows so he can sit up comfortably. 

“No one needs that. I don’t want to sit through that. Dad would just bitch the whole time while trying to sound dignified. While Perona would try to find out which one of our friends are single and I don’t like the thought of her being with Chopper or Jimbe.” 

“You could always try Johnny and Yosaku.” Zoro snorts at the suggestion. 

“Please those two are in love with each other and still think that it’s their.” Zoro clears his throat and quotes. “Brotherly bond.” Sanji sighs dramatically leaning back and throwing and arm around Zoro’s shoulders. 

“I should have married your sister.” Zoro rolls his head from shoulder to shoulder popping his neck. 

“I doubt even you could handle that for too long.” 

By the time the sun is out Sanji has managed to cook a wide spread of things for breakfast and then some pre for lunch. Zoro fell back to sleep not too long after their conversation so Sanji got to work. 

He’s about to stat washing the cookware when there’s a thud and muffled cursing from the bedroom. Sanji drops what h’s doing an runs nearly hitting his face on the door in the second it takes to open it. 

Zoro is on the floor with his back against the bed and at Sanji’s entrance he looks more embarrassed than pissed off. 

“Do I want to know?” He asks, ignoring everything telling to go offer help, because with Zoro that would just make things worse. 

“I was trying to get to the kitchen.” 

“How, by crawling?” Zoro doesn’t respond to that and Sanji takes it has his que to go over and help the poor bastard. Once Zoro is on the edge of the bed, the pissed off expression returns and Sanji flicks his forehead. 

“Oi! Marimo what’s go you so grumpy?” 

Zoro brings a hand up to rub at the spot and Sanji knows where this like any other time, like they were both trying to pretend it was, Zoro would be swarping mad by now. 

“I want to walk.” It comes out mumbled and nearly incoherent but Sanji picks up on it anyways. 

“Okay, so walk.” This isn’t going to be easy, but they’re both hard-headed enough to make it work. 

“Yeah? I just tried and we saw how that went.’ 

Sanji steps back and shrugs. 

“Then I guess you’re just too weak.” The nonchalant tone betrays this thoughts. Zoro is one of the strongest people that Sanji knows and out of everything that’s changed through the years that’s on of the constants. Zoro’s eye flash angrily in response. 

“What did out just say?” 

“Are you deaf now along with being crippled?” Sanki asks then repeats, slower this time. “Guess you’re too weak. Come on Marimo. I guess all of that training was for nothing.” Sanji’s treading into dangerous territory now. “You’ll never defeat Mihawk at this rate.” Zoro goes completely still and Sanji makes his exit. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” 

Sanji has been in the kitchen for about thirty minutes and he’s beginning to wonder if he pushed to hard. He’s never doubted that one day Zoro would beat his father, but it was something to motivate the swordsman. Flicking away the cigarette butt, Sanji is about to go check when something hits the back of his head. Turning quickly, leg coming up to attack. He’s actually a little amazed to see Zoro standing at the table, leaning against but standing none the less a hand resting on the fruit owl. 

“Did you just throw an apple at me?” 

“Gonna throw a lot more than that asshole.’ Zoro lifts the orange his hand on resting on and Sanji makes it to him in record time grabbing his wrist with one hand, the other going to his waist, and kissing his moronic, strong, idiotic brute of a husband. Zoro relaxes into the touch and Sanji pulls away, resting his forehead against Zoro’s. 

“I love you.” The slow smile that plays out his face tells Sanji that Zoro figured out his plan. 

“I love you too. Grey eyes close and Sanji takes most of the weight. “Thank you. 

“Not a problem.” 

There’s a knock on the door and Sanji shares a look with Zoro. The only two of the gang who knock are Chopper and Jimbe. Zoro shrugs. 

“I’ll get it.” Sanji watches out of the corner of his eye has Zoro uses the table to brace himself has he stands and uses the walls for support once he starts walking. Once out of sight Sanji smiles at the ceiling, Zoro will be fine. 

The door opens and there’s no the over excited voice of Chopper or the low rumble of Jimbe . Just a startled 

“You’re doing well. Sanji makes his way into the living room and is shocked to find Law Trafalgar standing the entrance of their apartment. 

“Luffy isn’t here.” Zoro says completely ignoring the comment. 

“I know that he’s at my place.” Sanji raises a brow. ”But I need to know for my sanity, is he trying to recruit me?’ Zoro blinks than laughs at the question 

Sanji snorts, like Luffy could ever pull something like that off. 

“No he’s just stupidly friendly. Once he decides he likes someone you’re pretty much stuck with him.” 

“I think I can live with that.” Law mutters, blush rising on , then makes eye contact with Sanji. “Can’t imagine why someone like you ended up in a town like this let alone a cook in a gang.” 

Sanji tenses and Zoro shits, picking up on the tension. 

“And I can’t imagine how you figured that out.” Sanji coolly says and there’s an awkward silence. 

“I have resources.” Then gold eyes turn to Zoro. “You used to be in the police force that specialized in taking out gangs.” 

“What of it?” Zoro’s hand is going to his waist and Sanji knows that he’s reaching for the swords that aren’t there. The bastard could barely walk and he’s trying to pick a fight. 

“Nothing I’m just satisfying my curiosity.” Sanji stands to his full height at that and even then the slim man is still taller than him. 

“You should be careful, an attitude like that will get you in trouble some day.” The smile on Zoro’s face is one that Sanji is familiar with, that typically ends in a good fight or fuck, sometimes both in their case. 

“Is that a threat?” Law asks. 

“No just a warning a lot of us have shit that’s better remained buried.” Sanji intervenes before a fight can break out here. 

“Of course I understand, but did you know that your husband has been reported lost ten times in one year?” 

Sanji raises a brow, unimpressed. “Yeah it’s nothing new.” 

“I’ve received some information that makes it sound like that could be used against you.” Zoro suddenly looks at Law with a strong look of recognition and the smile grows sharper, almost as sharp as his swords. 

“Well damn, I can’t believe I didn’t realize it sooner.” Zoro speaks slowly and Sanji can tell from his tone. “That the fight is temporarily diverted. “It bothered me for a while but you were in Saboady weren’t you?” 

That jogs something in Sanji’s mind, about three years ago in Saboady park their friend, Camie, was kidnapped by human traffickers and when they arrived at the auction house a few more gangs were there. Law was one of those gangs leader if Sanji recalls correctly. Fuck he knew those tattoos looked familiar, and the whole Surgeon of Death thing the other night. 

“You lost the hat.” Sanji says dumbly, and both Zoro and Law look at him. “You always hid your face with it that’s why it took so long.” 

“I don’t wear it at the hospital. That would be unprofessional according to my supervisors.” Sanji moves so he’s shoulder to shoulder with Zoro and the mosshead asks. 

“Should we be worried about your intentions with our leader?” 

“I think I’ve grown fond of him.” That doesn’t sit well with Sanji. 

“You’re from the North Blue.” Again eyes are on him. “I recognize the accent nut there’s something else to it too.” Languages are Robin’s thing. 

“I spent time in the North when I was a kid.” Law shrugs and Sanji suspects that’s as much as he’s going to get out of him. “Also I’d figured I ought to let you know that they’re looking for you.” 

Sanji feels panic rise in his throat he knows perfectly well who they are and he thought, had hoped, that they would assume him to be dead. 

“Thanks for letting me know.” He finally finds his voice and Law shrugs him off. 

“Just proving that I’m not the bad guy here. I’d love to stay and chat,” Well that’s a lie if Sanji’s ever heard one. “But I’ve got work to do.” 

“What the hell was that about?” Zoro asks and Sanji shrugs, grabbing his elbow. 

“I don’t know and I don’t really care, but I do know you need to sit your ass down before you fall down you idiot.” 

Later Sanji is getting ready to head to the Baratie when he hears the door open. 

“Oh it’s you.” Must be one of the gang. 

“Yes, I’m here to keep an eye on you while Sanji goes to work.” Robin’s smooth voice sounds through the apartment. Sanji can imagine her taking a seat near a window and opening a book. 

“Don’t need a babysitter.” Zoro protests and is met by a soft laugh. 

“If I wanted to I could break your neck right now and you couldn’t do more than writhe in agony.” 

Sanji finishes tying his tie and steps into the hall calling. 

“Robin, dear! Thank you so much for taking your precious time and helping me.” 

“Is that a new suit?” Of course Robin with her keen eyes would notice. 

“It is.” He slides on the accompanied jacket. “ Do you need anything before I go my sweet?” 

“Beer,” Zoro answers knowing full well that Sanji is talking to Robin, who at his response giggles. 

“My, you’re in a good mood, but it’s barely noon. A little early in my opinion.” Sanji watches has Zoro shrugs nonchalantly and says. 

“It’s happy hour somewhere.” And Robin nods sagely, like that made all of the sense in the world. While Sanji would never question the lovely lady’s choices, he’s starting to think that maybe someone else would have been a good idea. 

“No thank you Sanji, I’m well aware of where the kitchen is.” 

“Thank you Robin!” 

“Do be careful Cook, there’s been a lot of gang activity recently.” Robin chimes and Sanji runs a hand over Zoro’s head has he walks past him on the way out. 

“Will do!”


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro thinks that Robin is plotting. Then again Robin always seems to be planning something or another. 

“It appears that our cook is hiding something.” She comments not looking up from her book and Zoro sighs. 

“You noticed it too.” He observes and she flips to the next page. 

“Of course, the lack of insults directed your way is a dead giveaway.” 

“Can you look into it?” Robin marks the page before closing the book. “You already have.” Zoro concludes and the woman nods. 

“I believe it would be in everyone’s best interest if he told you himself.” Something about the way she says it unnerves Zoro, who lets out an unamused sound. 

“You’ve met him and you know that he would sooner cut off his own leg than talk about his problems.” A strange look crosses Robin’s face at that, but is smoothed over before Zoro can identify what it means. 

“I think that should push come to shove he won’t have much of a choice in the matter.” Her tone is as neutral as ever. It doesn’t sit well with him and he’s going to go crazy before someone gives him a direct answer. 

“Whatever it is that he’s hiding, could it harm him in anyway?” 

There’s a long pause and Zoro knows that she’s mulling it over instead of purposefully pausing to cause him anxiety. Finally after what feels like eternity Robin answers. 

“It has the potential to cause him harm but then again so do we.” Zoro hates vague answers like that. It means that he can’t just go and fight whatever is bothering his loved ones, that he just has to sit and wait, but what currently bothers him more than that. 

“How could we hurt him?” 

“That’s a bit more complicated to explain I’m afraid, just hold him close.” Zoro, groans of course it is. Because nothing can ever be simple or easy especially when the Cook is concerned. “Tell me has Sanji ever talked about his life before Redfoot adopted him?” The question startles him, but not as much as the fact when he opens his mouth to say ‘of course’ he finds himself stopping, because, no Sanji has rarely mentioned his life before Zeff, that Zoro couldn't offer much or any information that Robin was searching for.

“No, but if it was from before Zeff than he was at least ten.” Who the hell holds a grudge for thirteen years? Let alone against a kid, even if that kid was Sanji. Zoro is about to voice these thoughts when Robin speaks again. 

“I’ve found in my studies that when I’m stuck, sometimes it’s useful to go back to the beginning.” Zoro makes another frustrated noise, Robin is never going to give him a straight answer, unless she decides to be morbid. “By the way I don’t see your wheelchair. Did Sanji carry you?” 

“I walked .” He admits and a look of surprise crosses her face. 

“I’m impressed it takes the average person about twelve weeks to recover enough to begin walking and you’re managing it in six.” Zoro keeps his mouth shut about the challenge his father issued. Robin comes off has passive but she’s actually fiercely protective of those close to her, and he just wants to beat his dad not kill him. Instead he smirks and response. 

“What can I say? I’m above average.” Robin very pointedly is not impressed. “You married Franky, you can’t judge me for that joke.” 

“I judge Franky when he makes jokes like that.” Robin points out and Zoro has concedes her point. 

Zoro must have dozed off at some point because he wakes up to the apartment door opening and Nami’s voice ringing out. 

“I’m either going to commit homicide or suicide , and I’m not killing myself.” A disgruntled noise escapes him has he sits up. Robin must have laid him down, her and Sanji are the only people who can touch him while he sleeps without causing him to wake. 

“Who are you talking about Witch?” He rubs his face has he asks not really sure if he wants to know the answer. 

“The moron we call a leader.” 

“What’d Luffy do this time?” He really doesn’t want to know but has the Straw-Hat’s second in command it’s part of his job to do damage control whenever he can. 

“Luffy has entered into an alliance with the Heart Gang.” Zoro may be better at math than English but, 

“Isn’t that a good thing? One less gang we have to worry about.” Nami makes a frustrated sound and Zoro regrets asking. 

“Normally, yes. But given Luffy’s relationship with the Heart Gang’s leader if it ends badly it could result in bigger conflicts in the future.” Robin chimes in, coming from the kitchen. 

“Not only that, the idiot agreed to take on an Emperor and threatened to punch a Warlord.” Zoro doesn’t think that now would be a good time to bring up the fact that Luffy had actually tried to punch Zoro’s father upon meeting him, but needless to say Zoro isn’t that surprised. 

“Which ones?” 

“Kaido and Doflamingo.” Kaido isn’t all that surprising from what Zoro hears the guy’s an asshole, but he’s more familiar with Doflamingo’s brand of douchery. 

“Doflamingo i s an asshole and it was only a matter of time before he went after the Emperors.” Emperors are powerful gang leaders. strong enough for the World Government to fear, the four of them are; Whitebeard, Shanks, Kaido and Big Mom. Zoro has met Shanks, who has an easy going personality similar to Luffy’s. Actually from what he’s heard Shanks is the one that gave Luffy that Straw-hat. 

Nami makes another noise and runs a hand through her hair. 

“It’s useless those two share a braincell.” That gets a laugh out of Robin has the older woman pats the red-head’s shoulder. 

“I’m afraid you are right on this one.” 

“You know it’s my house right? I can still kick you out.” 

“Sanji wouldn’t be very happy.” Nami says sitting down next to him, and pressing her chest against his arm. If Zoro were to look down he would have a view that most men and some women would die for. 

“That shit doesn’t work on me, first I’m not the Cook, second I’m not even remotely straight.” 

“You’re no fun.” She fake pouts and removes herself. 

“Yeah, break your back and tell me how much fun you have.” 

“You’re recovering really fast.” 

Zoro doesn’t comment on that he did it out of spite. Nami gives him a look that most women posses, a look that clearly reads. ‘I know you’re not telling me something, but since you’re not actively hurting yourself or anyone else I’m going to let it slide.’ 

“You know I wouldn’t be surprised if Sanji left you with how little you communicate.” The red head teases and leans her side into him. 

“Like anyone else is crazy enough to marry him.” Zoro deadpans, because Sanji treats ladies with an overwhelming amount of respect but his habit of flirting with anything with curves and legs pretty much kills any chance of a successful relationship. Nami acknowledges his point, taking the glass of wine that Robin offered her. 

“Wait a minute she can drink before five and I can’t.” He says indignant. 

“Chopper said no drinking while on your current meds.” Chopper, Zoro decides, is evil incarnate. Not like he could drink that much on his usual meds but it was something. 

“Just wait until one of you can’t drink and I’ll drink a whole case of beer in front of you.” Nami laughs and Robin raises an eyebrow. Fucking women. Next time he’ll get Luffy or Usopp to stay with him that way at least he’ll be entertained.


	9. Chapter 9

Sanji is putting the finishing touches on a dish when Patty sticks his head in the kitchen in yells. 

“Sanji! A lady at Table One wants to give you her compliments personally!” Sanji feels his eyebrow twitch slightly, while it’s always lovely to receive compliments, especially from a lady, he is busy. 

“You mind putting the finishing touches on this while I go?” He asks the older man, who nods in response. Sanji washes his hands before stepping out into the dining room. When he gets in eyesight of table one, he freezes, and panic rises in his throat. 

Law had warned him just this morning that they were looking for him but he didn’t think that it would be this soon. He thought he could, his mind refuses to finish that thought, it’s too final. He really hates that the thought trying to override that one is that he should have kissed Zoro before he left that day. Clearing his throat, Sanji adjusts his jacket and goes closer to the table. 

“Mi’lady did you find everything to your liking?” He forces himself to ask, not only because he’s at work and he’s a professional, but if he were to run away from a pretty lady word would surely get back to the old geezer in no time. 

“Hmmm, I believe so.” She moves gracefully but the smile she gives him is fake. “Now Sanji,” she starts. “Is that any way to greet your big sister after so long?” Sanji smiles back, just as fake. 

“I’m at work, so you’ll have to forgive me for being so professional, but I’m sure you understand.” Every cell in his body is yelling at him to run, to get away from her and anything to do with his biological family to go home to Zoro and curl up in his arms until this nightmare passes. But he decided long ago that he was finished with running away, no matter from what or who. 

“I’ve missed you.” These were just words for anyone who might be listening in, and Sanji has had enough. 

“What are you doing here Reiju?” The smile drops at his question and she replies. 

“Father has a proposal for you.” She then hands him a crisp envelope sealed with a wax V and Sanji can feel his world crumbling, shattering into little pieces that could never be put back together. 

“Well, you can tell your father to-” Reiju cuts him off, standing up. 

“I would read it first before making any rash decisions.”” She pauses on her way to the door and calls back. “The food really was good just so you know.” 

Through the rest of his shift the envelope feels like it’s burning a hole in pocket and Sanji thinks he might vomit if he waits any longer. Once he’s in his car he locks the doors and rips into the envelope, making sure to crush the V. Has he reads through it he can’t help but swallow thickly this is way worse than anything his mind came up with. Fuck. 

He should have known that no matter how useless his biological family thought him to be that his fucking sperm doner would find a way to fuck up his life again. That it was too much to hope that Judge just let him get away. No because even the most useless of things can serve their purpose given the opportunity. 

The proposal is quite clear and more like a demand than anything else, not that Sanji was expecting anything different. Sure Sanji can choose to refuse, but then that would put his loved ones in danger, and he’s not about to do that. Judge as ever so kind to give Sanji a couple of days to reply. It’s unnecessary, because his mind was made up the moment he saw the pictures that accompanied the letter. One is a picture of Zeff and the other one is of Zoro, both taken discreetly and without the men knowing. 

Putting the letter in the passenger’s seat, Sanji pulls out his phone with shaking hands and texts the oth- The Straw-Hats, he doesn’t want a repeat of Ennies Lobby and the only way to make sure that they don’t come after him is to break them. 

Come to my place. 

He makes a detour to the hospital, because there’s a bone he has to pick before he leaves. He gives the receptionist his best smile and asks. 

“Can you ask Dr. Trafalgar to meet me outside?” 

Upon receiving a nod Sanji goes back outside, and takes a little bit of satisfaction at the look on Law’s face. 

“Roronoa-ya, what do I owe the pleasure?” Sanji lets him get a good distance away from the building before kicking him into the wall. 

“You told them, didn’t you?” The accusation is harsh sounding and Sanji can’t bring himself to care. “I changed my name when I was ten, and then again once I got married, there’s no way they would have been able to track me unless someone told them.” He’s about to land another kick on the Doctor, but he rolls out of the way. 

“I didn’t tell them anything, in case you forgot I’m the one who warned you this morning.” 

“I bet they offered you something too good to resist, I know how they work. There’s not a person alive who could refuse them.” Law gets to his feet and eyes him wearily. 

“The only thing I know about your family is that they’re powerful, essentially dictators. Believe me or not I don’t care, but I’m assuming you have an ounce of trust for Luffy.” Sanji surges forward again but his foot meets concrete. 

“You don’t get to talk about him, everything was fine until you showed up.” 

“I was just doing my job. Besides it was your leader who approached me. Not the other way around.” Sanji opens his mouth to reply but Law punches him in the jaw before continuing. “That was payback for breaking my ribs. Listen to me, I do not have any connections to the Vinsmoke family.” 

“You’re from the North Blue.” Sanji points out and Law shakes his head, gold eyes catching in the sunlight. 

“I said I spent time there, I’m from Flevance.” The Doctor’s expression is more closed off than usual, which Sanji the feeling that any prying on that topic would result in meeting a brick wall. “Now,” Law soothes out the wrinkles in his shirt. “I’m going back to work. But remember this if nothing else. “ When he sees that Sanji is listening he says. “There’s a difference between living and existing, which one you choose to do is totally up to you.” Then he leaves Sanji standing in the cool Autum breeze. 

Sanji pulls into the apartment’s parking lot and sighs, he’s not going to chicken out of this, he’s not going to go crying to his friends and have Luffy pull off another miracle he’s going to say he’s leaving and then do so. The walk up to the apartment feels like a death march, with his heart has the metronome and when he reaches the door he pauses. 

From here he can hear the laughter through the closed door, it’s funny he thinks back when he left the Vinsmokes he wasn’t particularly worried about their reactions, now that he’s leaving the family that he’s finally found after so many years he’s worried about the impact. 

Opening the door he lets himself take in the sight that’s so familiar he could see it with his eyes closed. Zoro is on the couch, water bottle held loosely in his hand while his head is tipped back and eyes closed. For all appearances the swordsman is asleep, but Sanji knows better, he’s just listening to everyone. Luffy is on the back of the couch, cheek pressed against Usopp’s who has leaned over to show the other something on his phone. Franky is going on to Jimbe about his “Super” new invention, while older man looks like he doesn’t know what to make of the situation. Robin is intently listening to Chopper ramble about the latest medical journals. Nami is leaned over Brook’s shoulder trying to teach him how to read a map better, while the musician laughs musically. 

Sanji’s throat is trying to tighten and he has to force himself to clear it. Zoro’s eyes open and grey meet blue, expression turning serios and Sanji wants to see that smile he fell in love with one last time. The room slowly grows quiet and everyone turns to face him. 

“Thank you all for showing up, I’ll make this quick. I am leaving the Straw-Hats. Thank you all for your kindness.” The words taste like poison and he would rather chop of his own hands than say them. He meets Zoro’s eyes has he removes the wedding band, and can see the heartbreak there. “You served your purpose Mosshead. Thanks for the stress relief.” He watches the color drain from the swordsman’s face. 

“San-” Sanji cuts him off. If he lets any of them talk then he won’t leave. 

“I’ll come by to pick up my stuff when the apartment is empty.” He shoves his hands in his pockets, making sure the ring is safe. 

“Sanji-” Zoro’s voice breaks on his name and Sanji hates himself for this, but he would hate himself even more if he just sat back and let Judge kill them . 

“I’m the third son of the Vinsmoke family, surely you didn’t think that someone like _you_ would be able to meet my tastes. My father has picked out a lovely bride for me. I may even send you wedding invitations,” that’s a lie he’s not that cruel. “Thanks for the entertainment.”

He quickly leaves after that, setting the keys on the table by the door, he won’t be coming back to get his things there won’t be a need. When Sanji gets down the hall, he hears a crash from inside the apartment and forces himself not to look back has he pulls out his phone. 

“You know where I’m at come and pick me up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself cry when I first wrote this chapter.   
> Also has a fair warning, I'm not privy to all the details to Whole Cake Island because I'm not the far, so please excuse any inconsistencies that go beyond the usual ones found in Fanfiction.  
> Thank you all for reading and I'll see you next week.


	10. Chapter 10

There is a long silence after the door shuts and Nami looks around the room to confirm that she just heard that right. Sanji is actually leaving and doesn’t want contact with them. She doesn’t want to move, to be the first to acknowledge that this is real. 

After all, Sanji was one of them that was there when they took down Arlong and his cronies. Of course, back then it was just five of them. Nami brings a hand to her shoulder and traces the tattoo. After everything she didn’t think that they would have to go through this again. Especially not with Sanji, because if Zoro was considered Luffy’s right hand, then Sanji was his left. 

She watches has Zoro punches through the end table, splintering the wood and glass. Which sends Luffy into motion, jumping over the back of the couch and going to the door, looking ready for a fight. Nami is about to go after him, because he shouldn’t go alone but Robin calls out. 

“Luffy, wait!” Their leader stops. 

“He’s getting away!” Luffy points out, unnecessarily. 

“You want to be more informed than you are before interfering with the Vinsmoke’s plans.” Robin explains, her voice neutral has always, though leaving no room for arguments. 

“Robin-” Nami starts, she assumed that Robin would be the most supportive of Luffy going after Sanji, despite the Cook’s request. 

“Nami,” Robin cuts her off. “I will repeat something that a good friend once told me. ‘Believe in Luffy’.” From the corner of her eye Nami sees Usopp tense. “Although I will add, and the rest of your nakama. If there’s anyone that can get our cook back it’s him.” Nami opens her mouth. “We are all going to help but right now the best course of action is to plan.” 

“Chopper I think that Zoro needs his hand looked at.” Nami finally says and the doctor nods. 

“Yeah, right!” Zoro pulls his hand back from any examining and tucks it near his side. 

“I’ll tend to it later, nothing’s broken, don’t worry about it.” Chopper has tears in his eyes and Nami feels like she should intervene, but Zoro speaks again. “I’ll let you deal with it once the cook comes back.” The swordsman smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes, once again Nami is marveled at how strong the man is. “Luffy, listen to Robin on this one.” He commands and Nami feels her jaw drop slightly when Luffy comes back over to them and sits down. 

“Zoro,” Nami tries because while they all are shaken, Zoro is the most affected by Sanji’s actions. “Do you want to stay with me and Vivi tonight?” The swordsman shakes his head, not looking at any of them. 

“No, I think I want to be alone for a little bit.” 

Robin stands at that going over and offering a hand to Franky, who is still trying to shake off the shock. 

“Come on, Swordsman wishes to be alone. Chopper, Jimbe, we can give you a ride.” Franky takes his wife’s hand and interlaces their fingers. Even so he still asks. 

“You sure? Cause he’s not looking too super at the moment.” Robin nods. 

“It’s a weeknight and we have to wake up early tomorrow.” The couple herd Chopper to the door, Jimbe following them, clasping a hand on Zoro’s shoulder has he passes. 

“Worry not Zoro, this storm shall soon pass.” 

“Thanks, Jimbe.” 

Brook soon stands, quietly making his way over and resting a hand on Zoro’s head. 

“I’m sorry to leave so soon my friend, by I have a concert soon. And I will dedicate every song to you.” Brook’s tone is sorrowful and Nami knows that they all wish to do something but are aware that nothing can be enough to fix this. 

With the four of them remaining, the silence is only interrupted by the occasional hitch in someone’s breathing, and three of them move to surround Zoro. Nami sits on his right, Usopp on his left, wedging himself in the small space between the arm of the couch and Zoro, and Luffy sits with his back pressed into their legs. 

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it?” Nami asks, pressing in close. “Just the four of us.” 

“Only difference is Nami’s br-” Nami reaches across Zoro and pinches Usopp’s thigh. 

“I’m what?” She asks too sweetly. 

“Have longer hair!” 

“Nice save.” She lets go of his leg but keeps her arm around Zoro. 

“Another difference is that Zoro has bigger boobs too!” Luffy pipes and that gets a dry laugh from the man sandwiched between them. Afterwards she notices that Zoro is shaking silently, and Nami knows that he’s trying not to break down in front of them. She also knows the pain of losing someone close, they all do, of holding a loss close to your heart. She pulls shim into a hug and can feel the moment he stops fighting, his shoulders loosen, and he starts audibly crying. Not loud just gasping breaths has he hugs her back tight. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Nami says quietly in his ear, rubbing his back, the way Bellemere used to comfort her and Nojiko. But Nami isn’t sure that she believes herself. 

Upon arriving at Vivi’s, Nami feels something in her chest unwind a little bit. She enters the security code, so the alarm doesn’t sound and lets herself in, relocking the door behind her. Taking off her jacket and shoes, she calls out. 

“Babe, I’m home.” 

She goes into the living room and smiles for what feels like years but is actually a couple of hours, at the sight. Vivi is asleep curled on her side on the couch, blue hair partially obscuring her face, Nami is sure that if she checked the Princess would be drooling slightly. She shakes Vivi’s shoulder gently, smiling when those beautiful dark eyes meet hers. 

“When did you get back?” Vivi’s voice is rough from sleep and she makes a face has she removes some hair from her mouth. “Ugh, I wish I could just cut it off.” Nami laughs softly, this is an old conversation between them. 

“Just now.” She answers ignoring the hair comment, in Alabasta its tradition for women of the Royal Family to not cut their hair short. Once when Nami asked Vivi gestured to her hair and said that it’s supposed to be symbolic of water, and a reminder that rain will come again. Nami didn’t point out that the color of her girlfriend’s hair reminds her more of the sky on a clear day, but she did comment on Franky. Who is apparently the first male in generations to be born with blue hair. Vivi then noted that he didn’t really count since their mother didn’t marry Franky’s dad. 

“How’s Sanji?” At the name Nami slaps a hand over her own mouth to try and stop the sobs from escaping, she tried to stay strong for Zoro, just like he’s done for all of them, but she can’t anymore. Not with Vivi looking at her so worried, a sound escapes her and Vivi asks. “Nami, mahbub, what’s wrong?” Vivi often slips Arabic into her English when worried. 

“Sanji left and I mean everyone, the Gang, and Zoro,” Nami wraps her arms around Vivi letting herself get pilled closer until there’s no space left between them. “You should have seen it; I’ve never seen Zoro look like that before.” That’s a lie Nami doesn’t want Vivi to have to see the utter heartbreak on their friend’s face has he tried not to break down in front of them. Nami doesn’t want anyone seeing him like that. 

Vivi maneuvers them so that they’re both laying down and that she’s the one holding Nami. 

“You told him that he could come here, right?” 

“Of course. He said he wanted to be alone but me, Usopp and Luffy stayed until he fell asleep.” Nami rubs her eyes which are still stinging with tears. “Actually, I think that Luffy is still there. It didn’t look like he was leaving anyways. I think Usopp would have too if Kaya wasn’t sick again.” Vivi nods firmly. 

“Good. I’m glad you guys where there, but I want you to promise me something?” 

“Anything.” Nami agrees. 

“Don’t blame yourself.” 

“I’m no-” Vivi cuts her off. 

“Nami, I know you and right now you’re running through the last few weeks if not years in your head, trying to find some sign of him wanting to leave and when the choice was made. But it was his choice not yours, and right now there’s nothing you or I can do to change that.” At Nami’s expression Vivi continues. “I also know that you hate hearing that, but it’s the truth.” Nami buries her face in Vivi’s shoulder in mumbles. 

“That’s why your name is Princess.” Vivi lets out a soft laugh that makes Nami feel a little lighter. 

“And that’s why my name is Princess.” She agrees. 

___________ 

It’s been a week since Sanji left and Zoro has decided to be productive with his time. He cleans the apartment, although he doesn’t’ dare reorganize the kitchen out of the small hope that Sanji will return. Zoro snorts maybe he should reorganize the kitchen just to piss him off. Moving in general has gotten easier, so he’s been doing some light training, Chopper nearly had a fit when he walked in on Zoro lifting weights. 

It’s Saturday, he thinks, and he decides that since he’s going about being productive that there are a couple of visits that need to be made. He grabs the case that he carries his swords in, because people tend to give him weird looks when he walks around with them in the open, it’s like they have never seen a sword before. 

His first visit is Zeff, mostly because Zoro is curious about what the old man thinks about this whole mess. Maybe the geezer has grown on him after all these years. Zoro lets his feet take him to the Baratie, only taking a couple of wrong turns. When he reaches the restaurant, he freezes. 

What if his father-in-law knew and sided with Sanji? Of course, the man would take his son’s side, but the way Sanji spoke that night, made it sound like he was leaving everything and starting a new life. 

“You plan on standing there all day?” Zoro’s head snaps up, Zeff had somehow approached without Zoro noticing. Damn, maybe he should take his dad’s advice and start paying more attention. If Zeff can sneak up on him then he’s really losing his touch. 

“That depends, got any booze?” Zeff gives his a once over and nods, gesturing for him to follow. 

“Come on Asparagus.” 

Zeff leads him to the backroom, connecting to the kitchen, too small for a storage unit, but not too small for an office. Zeff pulls out what Zoro recognizes to be top shelf stuff and starts pouring it in a couple of glasses. 

“Has Sanji gotten a hold of you?” Zoro asks once he’s downed about half of his drink. 

“You mean besides telling me he’s quitting?” That startles him because, Sanji has nearly died for the Baratie, and he wouldn’t just leave it. “You’re plotting something,” the old man observes. 

“Just thinking.” Zoro defends. “So, I’m assuming that’s a no then.” Zeff nods. 

“That damn brat couldn’t bother to call.” While Zoro doesn’t have a clue how to read the old man but, he does know that technique, Zeff is worried about Sanji and doesn’t want to admit it. Shit, Sanji does the same thing all the time. Fuck, Zoro is starting to worry as well. 

“I’m sure he will soon.” Zoro knocks back the rest of his drink because what the hell else was he supposed to do. “Thanks for the drink.” He stands and starts to the door. 

“Asparagus.” Zoro stops, turning partially to look at the older man. “Don’t forget to eat, Eggplant would be upset.” And that is how close Zeff ever gets to affection. 

It takes about three hours for Zoro to get to his next destination, but Robin’s “Go back to the beginning” has been running through his head since she said it. The building is the same has he remembers it from three years ago and before then his childhood. The sounds of students training fill the air. Zoro closes his eyes and relaxes his shoulders, it’s almost relaxing being back here. 

The dojo’s door slides open, and a couple of teenagers walk out, freezing and going wide eyed when they spot him. 

“You’re-” 

“Yeah Roronoa Zoro,” He likes being able to say his last name first, that’s a habit he’s never broken even after all his time away from Japan. “Is Sensei here?” It may have been ages since Koshiro actually trained him, but he isn’t going to go around dropping honorifics in front of his current students, that would just be rude. 

“He’s inside-” Zoro brushes past them, toeing off his shoes. 

“I know where he is.” 

The inside hasn’t changed that much either, but something about the building just feels smaller than the last time he was here. His grip tightens on the case his swords are in has he passes a closed door. It’s the room with Kuina’s shrine in it. He hasn’t paid his respects to her in too long. So, he slides the door open just enough to slip in before closing it behind him. 

Has he kneels in front of the shrine, he carefully takes out Wado Ichimonji and places it between the shrine and himself. She would like to know that he still has it. He thinks. He clasps his hands and bows his head slightly, he’s never been one for praying but it’s his friend’s memory placed before him, plus he owes her this much. When Zoro brings himself to look at the picture of Kuina his throat tightens, and he lets out a noise that’s something between a laugh and a sob. 

“I bet you would have told me to watch my knees too.” He’s not just talking about fighting; he’s talking about letting someone get so close to his heart. Because Kuina would never have gotten so attached to someone else, had told Zoro that it would be a distraction and it would prove some point her father had. She’s smarter in her all too short sixteen years, than Zoro will ever be no matter how old he lives to be. 

“That is usually a lesson I give my newer students.” Zoro startles hard enough to jar his back and does his best to hide the wince that accompanies it. When he turns Koshiro is standing in the doorway and Zoro bows. Despite what Sanji always says, he does have some manners. 

“I apologize for the intrusion, Sensei.” 

“Raise your head Zoro.” He obeys without hesitation.” It’s okay, you are welcomed here any time Although it has indeed been a while.” 

“Sorry.” Shame washes over him, but it’s the best he can offer, both his father and Koshiro never cared for excuses no matter how truthful they may be. Mostly Koshiro saying something to the extent that one shouldn’t focus on the past, and then he proceeded to knock Zoro on his ass. Zoro secretly suspects that his dad has similar reasonings, after all his father wouldn’t train him until he possessed enough skill to cut through anything. Which led Zoro on his quest for a dojo that would help him surpass his dad. 

“You’ve grown.” Koshiro remarks has Zoro rises to his feet, only pausing a moment before deciding to leave Wado where she is, she likes it here, and approaches. 

“You think so?” Sure, muscle mass but probably not much in height. 

“I do. Is there a reason why you stopped by?” Zoro thinks there’s a right answer to this and he doesn’t know it, because talking to Koshiro is a lot like talking to Robin, both are prone to answer a question with another question, and both seem to have a calm air of knowledge around them. 

“A friend told me that sometimes it helps solve a problem to go back to the beginning.” 

“Sounds to me like you have some smart friends.” Zoro snorts at that. 

“You have no idea.” And that’s only a little sarcastic because each of them are smart in their own way. 

Koshiro leads him down familiar halls until they reach the back of the building where no students ever wonder. Kuina’s shrine room was put near the front so anyone could pay their respects, though Zoro doubts many people stop by. 

“May I be so bold to ask what problem you are referring to?” 

“Me and Sanji.” Zoro pauses looking for the right word. They aren’t divorced because he certainly didn’t sign any paperwork, let alone received any mail letting him know that Sanji filed a restraining order. “Are having a disagreement, and now it feels like everything is falling apart.” It’s weird to say it aloud but relieving. 

“And has this been a problem before?” At that Zoro pauses, him and Sanji bicker all the time with a couple of serious fights thrown in but it would be more worrisome if that didn’t happen. 

“Disagreeing? Yes. This particular problem? No.” There’s always been something Sanji seemed to be hiding. The one-time Zoro had asked about his life before Zeff, the blonde had shrugged and said that sewer rats would make a better family, so Zoro had left it at that. At that thought Zoro straightens and it clicks just has Koshiro says. 

“Maybe your friend meant his beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long one so buckle in Kiddos. Also if you have any questions please let me know in the comments and I'll answer them the best I can. I'm aware that there's most likely some formatting issues but those will be dealt with at a later date.


End file.
